Quest 2: The New Quest, The
by demolition18
Summary: [The Quest Fan Fiction] My idea of a sequel to the Quest starring JeanClaude Van Damme. This takes place many years later. A Nazi spy owns an arena and hosts a tournament fight there. Chris Dubious and Maxie Devine are managers to the fighter from the US.
1. Chapter 1

**Plot Summary:** Chris Dubious fights for freedom as American rebel and goes on another quest in a fight against Nazis and a fighter he trained competes in the tournament hosted by Nazi agent Henry Von Derch. Chris Dubious died of old age 75 years after he won the tournament on Muy Thai Island. A fighter named Jack Carlson trained by Maxie Devin and Chris Dubious competes against various countries. An American soldier named Joe Grimes meets Chris Dubious. A host of a tournament is the Nazi agent and he recruits Chris back into fighting. The Nazi agents cohort Brett Herman is the German fighter. This takes place 15 years after the tournament on Muy Thai Island. People from all over the world compete again.

Beginning

At a library in England in the present. There are 2 men walking around the place with each other. 1 of them is the aged Jack Carlson holding a walking cane. The other is a historian learning stuff from Jack Carlson. Jack Carlson: "_You know my history as a fighter. I trained many fighters too. I learned back in World War 2._" Historian: "_Go on Mr. Carlson._" Jack Carlson: "_I went on a quest long ago with a freedom fighter named Chris Dubious. He passed in the early 2000's of old age. He once fought in a tournament in the world._" They go to book shelves. There are many women and children present. 1 of the historians takes the book.

Flash back to the early 1940's. On a ship at sea in the day time. There is Chris Dubious cleaning the deck of the boat. He is mopping the boat.

On Muy Thai Island. On a boat there are Japanese soldiers. Japanese Captain: "_Let's take out all of our enemies here. They are our prisoners._" They have guns.

Somewhere else on Muy Thai Island. There is a tournament fight going on. There are the Tibetan people with the leader who hosts the tournament. It's Japan vs. China. The 2 men are throwing kicks and punches at each other. The fighting stops.

Somewhere outside. There are the guards. The Japanese soldiers fire on them. They kill 3 of the guards. The guards shoot back with their spear guns. They shoot spears into the Japanese soldiers. They kill many of them. The leader comes out. Tibet Leader: "_They are the Japanese. They are against us. Let's take them down._" A Japanese soldier with his gone goes after the tournament host. Tibet Leader: "_I host the tournaments here._" The Japanese soldier draws a bead on the host of the tournament. A guard shoots that soldier. Every competitor and spectator comes out. The Chinese fight and Japanese fighter resume fighting outside. The Japanese fighter kicks the Chinese fighter in the stomach.

The Chinese fighter kicks the Japanese fighter in the leg. They beat each other up. The Chinese fighter incapacitates the Japanese fighter. The Japanese spectators pull out their guns. So do the Chinese spectators. They shoot at each other. The gun fighting is going on. Many of the Japanese soldiers are killed. The rest of them throw down their guns. They are captured. Tibet Leader: "_They committed acts against us. They are to be thrown out of here. You men will leave or die._"


	2. Chapter 2

In New York City 6 months later. On the streets there is Chris Dubious with many teenage kids who are girls and boys. There are many cars around him with people that are men, women and children walking the streets. Chris: "_I will train you kids with my fighting techniques. Years ago there were mobsters here. The police have rounded them up and their boss Riggi has also been arrested. Stay out of trouble._" A mugger comes by with a gun. He aims it at Chris and the kids. Mugger: "_Everyone stay still. Give me all your money._" They are moving around. Chris surprises the mugger. Chris kicks the mugger on the hand. He knocks the gun out of his hand. Chris high kicks the mugger. Chris: "_I will turn him over to the police._"

Later on the cops show up. There are 2 cops loading the mugger into the car with handcuffs on him. Another cop comes to Chris. Cop: "_You Chris Dubious will stop stealing. You should be out of trouble or we will arrest you._" Chris: "I _am a sailor now. I will soon be on vacation._" Cop 2: "_Riggi and his gang will soon be released from prison. He wants to kill you because you once stole money from him._"

Later on at a warehouse. There is Chris with many of the girls and boys. The kids are standing in front of Chris. Chris: "_You all watch me. I am a sail and a rebel against the axis. I am fighting for our freedom._" Chris demonstrates a high kick. The kids next do a kick. They next to punches as Chris demonstrates. A bunch of Nazis come into the place. They shoot at everyone. New York Nazi: "_I want you Chris Dubious. You have stood against us._" The teens all get down. Chris Dubious roundhouse kicks the first Nazi. Chris throws the other Nazis into each other. A bunch of the kids take boxes and throw them onto the Nazis. Chris Dubious double kicks 2 more Nazis. Chris fights the Nazis with kicks and punches. Chris incapacitates the Nazis. Later on the police show up and they arrest those Nazis. Cop 2: "_I heard gun fire Dubious._" Chris: "_Those Nazis have shot at me. I am fighting for freedom from tyranny and oppression._" Cop 3: "_They will be arrested. They have kidnapped Jews here and put them in concentration camps._"

In Germany at night time at a German arena. There is Henry Von Derch. With him is his German fighter also a Nazi named Brett Herman. Von Derch: "_There's a fighter named Jack Carlson who I want to have fight in my tournaments. Chris Dubious is against us._" Herman: "I _have won the fights against Norway and Finland. I am the champion of the tournament. I didn't fight on Muy Thai Island._" Commander Birch and his soldiers show up. Commander Birch: "_Chris Dubious has taken down my Nazis in New York City._" Von Derch: "_Bring him here. He will soon face us._"

At a gym somewhere else in New York City. There is fighter Jack Carlson training with the punching bag. Jack Carlson is in his early 20's. Maxie Devine shows up. Maxie: "_You have been given an offer to compete in the tournament in Germany._" Jack Carlson: "_I think that I will fight there. Chris Dubious won the tournament in Muy Thai Island. I am one of those fighters that you trained._" Maxie: "_I was there. Chris never in his life ever applied for a driver's license. He has never been behind the wheel of a car. He tried to get the golden dragon. He couldn't get it. He was rescued by Lord Edgar Dobbs and his assistant Harry Smilie._"

Somewhere else in Germany at an airport. There is the war going on. There are pictures of Adolph Hitler all over the place. There is Joseph Grimes. There are many people with him getting onto an airplane.

On the streets of New York City. There is Chris Dubious. Carrie Newton shows up. Chris sees Carrie again. Carrie: "_Chris. It's me Carrie. I don't work for my father's business anymore. I got married a few years after you fought on Muy Thai Island. I now have 2 kids._" Chris: "_I am a sailor now._" Carrie: "_Edgar Dobbs died a few years ago of old age. He rescued you from gun smugglers._" Chris: "_I am a rebel against the Nazis. I am fighting for freedom._"

Later on at a restaurant in New York City. There is Chris Dubious seated at a table with Carrie Newton, Maxie Devine and Jack Carlson. Somewhere else in the restaurant there is Joe Grimes. Joe Grimes goes over to Maxie Devine. Maxie: "_Joe._" Joe Grimes: "_I am going to Germany soon. I am hunting down a Nazi war criminal named Henry Von Derch. He's a Nazi citizen who owns an arena in Germany._" Chris: "_I am going to Germany on my vacation. I don't live here. I live on the boat._" Joe Grimes: "_Brett Herman who's another Nazi is a fighter too. There's tournament there too. You Chris Dubious once fought on Muy Thai Island._"

Back to Germany. There is Henry Von Derch. Also present is his comrade Brett Herman. Von Derch: "_I think that Jack Carlson is coming to here. He will compete._"

The next day at a German arena. There is Henry Von Derch sitting in his seat. He hosts the tournament. Von Derch: "_The tournament is a survival of the fittest from around the world. Brett Herman remains undefeated. One of his opponents that he defeated was Mongolian. It's Germany vs. Russia._" Brett Herman is fighting the Russian fighter in the ring. They are throwing kicks and punches at each other. Brett Herman uppercuts The Russian fighter. Henry Von Derch comes out and announces the winner. Brett Herman puts his hand up. Von Derch: "_Brett Herman is the undefeated champion._"


	3. Chapter 3

On the cruise ship. There is Chris Dubious on the ship. Maxie Devine is on the ship too with his fighter Jack Carlson. Also on the boat there is Joseph Grimes. Chris is moving things around the ship. Jack Carlson: "_I will fight in the tournament._" Joe Grimes: "_I am rooting for you Jack Carlson. Henry Von Derch and the German fighter are suspected of Nazi war crimes. I am going to fight in the tournament. You Chris Dubious will fight him and bring him down. I had to go back to report to my general and he sent me back to Germany to meet with the new recruits._"

Chris: "_Allot of us were fighting for freedom._" Maxie: "_I train fighters from around the world. They could fight for our freedom. Many of them are rebels. Just as long as there is Adolph Hitler and Benito Mussolini to bring down and we win World War 2._" Chris: "_This is if there's any leader still standing there's war._" The ship is heading for Germany.

At the Germany docks. There is Henry Von Derch awaiting Jack Carlson and Chris Dubious. Joe Grimes: "_I am going off to the Lion's Den. My troops await me there. I was called into active duty._" Henry Von Derch approaches the fighters. Von Derch: "_Jack Carlson._" Jack Carlson: "_That's me. Jack Carlson._" Von Derch: "_You are the American competing in a tournament here._" Joe Grimes leaves the site. He goes for his troops.

At the German arena. There is Chris Dubious with Jack Carlson. They are present with the Nazi agent Henry Von Derch. Von Derch: "_I know that you Chris Dubious fought in a tournament on Muy Thai Island. You won the finals._" Chris: "_I defeated the Mongolian fighter. I am a sailor now._" Jack Carlson: "_I am fighting. I was trained by heavy weight boxing champion Maxie Devine._"

In the German arena a few days later. Henry Von Derch is sitting at his seat. Also there is the Germany fighter Brett Herman. There is Chris Dubious and Maxie Devine watching the fight going on. They have with them Jack Carlson the US fighter.

There are fighters from France, England, China, Korea, Spain, Africa, Mexico, Turkey, Greece, Polish, Jamaica, Canada, Trinidad, India, Philippines, Italy and the fighter from Japan. Von Derch: "Here _in Germany the tournament goes on. My favorite Brett Herman is undefeated. Let the fights being. USA vs. Japan._"

First fight. It's Jack Carlson vs. Japanese fighter. Jack throws punches onto the Japanese fighter. The Japanese fighter throws kicks back onto Jack. Jack throws punches back. Maxie Devine and Chris Dubious are watching the fighting going on. Jack sends an uppercut knocking the Japanese fighter out of the ring. Jack wins this battle. Chris: "_Yeah! Carlson!_"

Next it's Brett Herman vs. the African fighter. Von Derch: "_Germany vs. Africa._" They are throwing kicks and punches onto each other. The African kicks Brett Herman on the face. Herman throws a punch back. They beat each other up. Brett Herman sends a hard kick onto the African fighter. Herman breaks the African fighter's back.

Next it's Jack Carlson vs. the Italian fighter. Von Derch: "_USA vs. Italy._" The Italian fighter throws punches onto Jack Carlson. Jack jabs his opponent. Jack roundhouse kicks the Italian. Jack defeats his Italian opponent.


	4. Chapter 4

At the boat yard in Germany. There is Chris Dubious, Maxie Devine and Jack Carlson. They are sitting at a table. Jack Carlson: "_I have won 2 fights. You Chris I know is fighting against the Axis._" Chris: "_A bunch of the kids that I got off the streets have joined the rebellion in the fight for freedom. That goes back to 15 years ago. It was before I fought in the tournament that took place on Muy Thai Island._" The owner of this German arena named Henry Von Derch shows up. Von Derch: "_You will be fighting other countries aligned with Germany Carlson. Commander Birch is fighting the Americans now._"

Somewhere else in Germany. There is Major Joseph Grimes and his troops. They are fighting Nazis. They are shooting at each other. Joe Grimes kills some Nazi soldiers. There is Commander Birch commanding the Nazis. Commander Birch: "_Get them._"

Later on at the arena. There are the fighters still standing. There is also Maxie Devine and Chris Dubious watching. Chris: "_I am betting on Jack Carlson who you trained._" Maxie: "_I trained others who are fighting against Nazis. Some of those fighters that I trained are in the service fighting against the Germans and Italians._" Also there present is the host of the tournament who owns the arena Henry Von Derch. There is also the German fighter Brett Herman. It's the Philippines vs. Jamaica. Von Derch: "_The fights begin. Philippines vs. Jamaica._" The 2 fighters now fight. The 2 fighters are fighting each other with kicks and punches. The Filipino fighter defeats the Jamaican fighter.

Von Derch: "_Turkey vs. France._" Next it's Turkey vs. France. There is a fight with many kicks and punches thrown. Turkish fighter wins.

It's now Brett Herman vs. the Turkish fighter. Von Derch: "_Germany vs. Turkey._" The Turkish fighter jump kicks Brett Herman. Brett Herman throws a punch back. They are throwing punches and kicks on each other. Brett Herman defeats the Turkish fighter.

Now it's the Philippines vs. USA Jack Carlson. Von Derch: "_USA vs. Philippines._" Jack Carlson uppercuts the Filipino fighter. The Filipino fighter kicks Jack Carlson back. They beat each other up. Jack Carlson uppercuts the Philippine fighter. Jack wins this bout.

Next it's Poland vs. Germany. Von Derch: "_Poland vs. Germany._" Brett Herman takes on the Polish fighter. The Polish fighter throws a punch onto Herman. Maxie: "_Kick his butt. I trained you._" Polish Fighter: "_I know that you are Nazi. My people will obliterate the concentration camps._" Herman blocks the punch by kicking the fist. Herman triple punches the Polish fighter. The Polish fighter throws a punch back. Herman kicks the Polish fighter in the stomach. Herman sends another kick onto the Polish fighter. He goes flying out of the ring. Herman stands victorious over his unconscious opponent. Herman: "_Yeah. We win over the Polish._"

Next it's USA vs. Greece. Von Derch: "_USA vs. Greece._" Jack Carlson takes on the Greek fighter. The Greek fighter high kicks Jack Carlson. Jack throws a punch back. The 2 men beat each other up. Jack 4 times jabs the Greek fighter. The Greek fighter throws a punch back. Jack Carlson jump kicks the Greek fighter. Jack next sends an uppercut as the Greek fighter runs up to him. Jack defeats the Greek fighter.

Next it's Mexico vs. Korea. Von Derch: "_Korea vs. Mexico._" The Mexican and Korean fighter throw kicks and punches at each other. The Korean defeats the Mexican.

Next it's Germany vs. England. Von Derch: "_England vs. Germany._" In the battle Brett Herman defeats the English fighter.

Next it's France vs. Germany. Von Derch: "_France vs. Germany._" There is a bunch of hand to hand fighting. Brett Herman defeats the French fighter.

Next it's Canada vs. USA. Von Derch: "_USA vs. Canada._" Jack Carlson and the Canadian fighter throws kicks and punches at each other. Jack Carlson defeats the Canadian fighter.

Next it's Germany vs. China. Von Derch: "_China vs. Germany._" Brett Herman fights the Chinese fighter. The Chinese fighter jump kicks Brett Herman in the face. Brett Herman throws a punch back onto the Chinese fighter. Chris: "_It's a rivalry. The Japanese is at war with the Chinese._" Herman kicks the Chinese fighter in the knee. Herman now kicks the Chinese fighter on the back. Herman stomps on the Chinese fighter's back. He breaks his back killing him.


	5. Chapter 5

Somewhere on the streets of Germany. There is Chris Dubious, Maxie Devine and Jack Carlson. Chris: "_I'll get in if you don't defeat Germany Jack._" Jack Carlson: "_I am still undefeated as is this Nazi Brett Herman._" Nazis show up. They pull out knives. Nazi in Germany: "_Chris Dubious._" 2nd Nazi in Germany: "_I will kill you. You are a rebel against us._" Chris kicks a Nazi on the hand knocking the knife out. The other Nazis go for their guns. Maxie Devine throws punches onto the Nazis.

Jack Carlson also throws punches and kicks onto the Nazis. Commander Birch shows up. Commander Birch throws a punch on Chris Dubious. Commander Birch: "_I will have you killed you rebel. You are an enemy to us_." Chris throws a punch back. Chris Dubious and Commander Birch are fighting each other.

Chris kicks Commander Birch in the stomach. Chris uppercuts the Nazi commander. Joe Grimes and his soldiers show up. Joe Grimes: "_Take them away._" They take away the Nazis. Joe Grimes: "_Who has won the fights?_" Jack Carlson: "_I am undefeated as is the Nazi fighter Brett Herman._" Chris: "_I will win the fight for freedom. I come from all over the world._"

At the Arena the next day. The owner of the arena and host of the tournament Henry Von Derch is sitting there. There are many men and women watching. Chris Dubious is sitting with Maxie Devine in the crowd. Chris: "You _will win Jack. I will win our world freedom._" Maxie: "_Go out there and kick his butt._" There are the remaining fighters from Iceland, Spain, Greenland, Trinidad, India with Brett Herman from Germany and Jack Carlson from the USA. Von Derch: "_Here are the finals. The winner of this tournament is the champion._"

Brett Herman takes on the fighter from Trinidad. Von Derch: "_Germany vs. Trinidad._" The 2 men fight each other. The fighter from Trinidad throws a punch onto Herman. Herman throws a punch back. The 2 men battle it out. Herman defeats the fighter from Trinidad.

Next Jack Carlson takes on the fighter from Iceland. Von Derch: "_USA vs. Iceland._" They fight each other with kicks and punches thrown at each other. The fighter from Iceland throws a high punch on Jack Carlson. Jack Carlson blocks the high punch with his hands. Jack Carlson next uppercuts the fighter from Iceland knocking him out of the ring.

Next Brett Herman takes on the fighter from Spain. Von Derch: "_Germany vs. Spain._" Brett Herman sends a punch onto the Spanish fighter. The Spanish fighter jump punches the Nazi and fighter Brett Herman. The Spanish fighter sends kicks onto Brett Herman.

Brett Herman grabs the leg of the Spanish fighter and throws him to the ground. The Spanish fighter on the ground kicks Brett Herman on the shin. Brett Herman stomps on the Spanish fighter's back. Brett Herman sends a kick onto the Spanish fighter and sends him flying out of the ring. Brett Herman defeats the Spanish fighter.

Next Jack Carlson takes on the fighter from Greenland. Von Derch: "_USA vs. Greenland._" Jack Carlson and the fighter from Green Land throw punches at each other. The fighter from Greenland jabs at Jack Carlson. Jack Carlson blocks the punch with his own hands. They throw punches at each other. Jack Carlson defeats the fighter from Greenland.

Brett Herman now takes on the Indiana fighter. Von Derch: "_Germany vs. India._" The 2 men fight each other. The Indian throws a punch at the Nazi fighter. The Nazi fighter sends a punch onto the face. The Indian throws a kick back at Herman the German fighter. Herman throws some punches onto the stomach of the Indian fighter. Herman breaks the Indian fighter's back. Herman throws the Indian corpses onto the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone is watching the tournament. Henry Von Derch is standing there. In the ring is Jack Carlson from the USA and Brett Herman the Nazi fighter from Germany. Von Derch: "_In the final battle it's USA vs. Germany. USA and Germany are against each other in the war. This is the championship fight. Let's fight._" Von Derch gets back into his seat. The 2 fighters start fighting now. Jack Carlson throws a kick onto Brett Herman. Herman throws a punch onto Jack in the stomach knocking him down. Chris: "_Get him Jack._" Jack kicks Herman on the knee with a good high kick. Maxie: "_Yeah!_"

Jack gets back up. The 2 men battle it out hand to hand. Jack sends an uppercut onto the Nazi fighter. Jack jump kicks the Nazi fighter. The Nazi fighter throws a kick back. Herman kicks Jack in the chest. Herman throws many punches onto Jack. Herman next kicks Jack in the stomach. Herman next high kicks Jack sending him flying out of the ring. Jack is unconscious out of the ring. Henry Von Derch goes out into the ring to announce the winner of his tournament.

Von Derch: "_The winner of my tournament is Brett Herman. Germany my county is the champion._" Chris Dubious gets up. Chris removes his shirt. Chris: "_I am fighting against you guys. The host of the tournament and the German fighter are Nazi spies. I am a rebel fighting for freedom from the Nazis. I will battle the fighter now. I was the champion of the tournament on My Thai Island._" Chris gets into battle with Herman. Von Derch: "_American kick boxer and rebel Christopher Dubious will now take on my Nazi fighter Brett Herman. The champion takes on Chris Dubious._"

Chris high kicks Herman. Chris Dubious and Brett Herman battle it out hand to hand. Brett Herman throws a kick onto Chris Dubious's stomach. Herman: "_I will kill you rebel. You have stood against us._" Chris kicks Herman in the face. Chris throws punches back onto the Nazi fighter. The 2 beat each other up. The Nazi fighter tries to throw a punch onto Chris Dubious. Chris Dubious throws punches and kicks back onto the German fighter. Brett Herman tries dashes at Chris Dubious. Herman: "_I will finish you off Dubious. This is a fight to the death._" Chris: "_Okay._" Chris sends him uppercut on Herman shoving his nose through his brain. Brett Herman falls dead.

Von Derch: "_You defeated my German fighter. Now you will face me Dubious._" Henry Von Derch gets into the ring. Henry Von Derch throws a punch on Chris Dubious. Chris kicks back the tournament host/arena owner in the chest. The 2 men battle it out. Chris throws punches onto Von Derch. Von Derch ducks. Von Derch kicks Chris in the chest. Chris gets back up. Chris throws punches on Von Derch in the face.

Joe Grimes and his soldiers show up. Chris Dubious round house kicks the host of the tournament. Chris Dubious sends Henry Von Derch flying out of the ring. Chris: "_Victory. I won the tournament. Get help for Jack Carlson. You soldiers arrest Henry Von Derch._" The American soldiers with Major Joseph Grimes capture the Nazi agent. They also rescue an injured Jack Carlson. It's a victory. The US has won the tournament. Jack Carlson: "_Henry Von Derch was found guilty of his war crimes and was hung for it. I spent some time in the hospital. I stopped fighting._"

Back to the present. Historian: "_What happened after that?_" Jack Carlson: "_I fought in tournaments in many places around the world. I was trained in boxing and kick boxing. Chris Dubious use to walk to places or go bike riding. He never in his life was driving. He never even applied for a license. I met him after the tournament on Muy Thai Island back in the later 1920's._" Historian: "_I think that people tattooed or pierced are out of their minds. They got big half a century after the fall of the Nazis._" Jack Carlson: "_They weren't so big in my time. We didn't know too much about other types of piercings. Many young girls these days have bellybuttons pierced and many people have pierced tongues. The Axis would've banned tattoos and piercings if they took over the world. The Nazis would've ripped off those stupid piercings_." Jack Carlson closes the book. Jack Carlson and the Historian leave the place.

End


End file.
